


on the first day of christmas my true love gave to me...

by neonlaynes (Koru)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koru/pseuds/neonlaynes
Summary: ...himself wrapped in ribbon.gift for @Ameliesfish ! kinda based off silly christmas/holiday cards, billy's all dressed up for steve!! ;))) really hope you like it, I def had a grand old time drawing it heh!!(definitely want to draw something more explicit based on this but that will depend on how busy I am in the coming days ToT)
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45
Collections: Harringrove Holiday Exchange 2019





	on the first day of christmas my true love gave to me...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ameliesfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliesfish/gifts).



Textless version:  



End file.
